Double Trouble
by don'ttouchmepeasent
Summary: Barry's and Iris's life now that they are expecting twins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys I decided to start writing a new story this is going to be about Barry and Iris's life now that they are expecting twins.**

**Chapter 1**

Iris was worried and a little disappointed. She tells her loving husband that she is pregnant and he goes to save the city from a maniac. She feels like he ran away from _her_. She's almost asleep when she hears the front door opening and then closing. Immediately her husband is in front of her, looking at her. 'Barry' she starts she knows that he is tired but this conversation is very important. 'Do you want them?' she continuous. 'What? Of course I want them Iris!' he tells her happily. With that answer she can't help but smile. 'I was worried, because when I told you, you looked disappointed' she says again. 'No, I wasn't disappointed I was just shocked that's all but then I started to think more about it and I suddenly realized that I was going to be a dad. A dad Iris, something that I always wanted to be and you're going to make me the happiest man alive.' He answered even more happily again. Iris smirked 'Hey I couldn't have done it without you. ' He smirked back 'No, you couldn't but can we please go to bed now I am really tired.' 'Of course babe' said Iris the last time because they soon fell asleep.

**A/N So should I continue? I want at least one review or private message. Leave any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so I decided to continue the story. So here we go.**

**Chapter 2**

The morning after was Sunday, that means that they don't have to go to work. Iris was about to get up when suddenly Barry pulled her back. 'Babe don't leave' Barry told her. 'But babe its 10 and we have to redecorate the living room for Jay and Joan's anniversary party _again_. Oh and that reminds me where's Bart?' That reminds her that she hasn't heard more about her hyperactive grandson. 'He can't go back to the future.' Barry answered. 'Well the more the merrier' responded Iris. 'So now it's going to be me, you, Jay, Joan, Rudy, Mary, Wally, Artemis and Bart.' She said again. 'And the twins' corrected Barry. 'Yea well the twins aren't born so they don't count.' She reminded him. 'I'm going downstairs and you better be downstairs in 5 minutes.' Barry's response was only a groan.

_2 hours later_

The Garrick's, Allen's and the West's plus Artemis were all at Iris and Barry's house having dinner. After dinner Barry spoke up 'Guys we have an announcement to make, as some of you may know ' 'I'm pregnant! With twins!' continued Iris. What? She couldn't hold it in any longer. Every one wished Barry and Iris the best especially Wally which was very happy he would now have two little cousins. After their guests/family members left Iris and Barry started doing the dishes even though Barry insisted to make them himself. Suddenly Iris felt very tired and Barry noticed immediately 'Babe go and rest the babies are taking a lot of energy from you. ' Even though Iris insisted she was fine Barry made her go to sleep. As soon as she sat on the bed a thought ran through her head. 'These are going to be a long nine months.'

**A/N So,what did you think….ugh I know it sucks leave comment, reviews and suggestions if you like in the review thingy :p**

**Thanks Strike OOO for the suggestion and BTW I LOVE your Bart/OC story it inspired me to make my own Bart/OC story even though mine is not as good as yours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Big thanks to everyone that reads and whoever follows my story I love you guys.**

**Chapter 3**

Iris woke up early in the morning to find out that her husband isn't next to her. Instead she found a note 'league business sorry I didn't wake you up but I thought you might need the rest. Love Barry. Keep safe.' But she couldn't stay made too long at her loving husband, I mean after all she really did need the rest. She's only one month pregnant and if Bart's prophecy is right, she's pregnant with twins. Meaning from now on she'd be more and more exhausted. Although she still needed to go to work. She got up and opened her wardrobe. 'In a few months these things won't fit me, ugh I'm going to need to buy a whole new wardrobe' she thought. She went downstairs to grab a cup of coffee when suddenly she remembered that caffeine is bad for pregnant women, plus she was also _really_ hungry. 'Must be the twins' she thought as she made herself a bowl full of cereal. Then another and another and another. 'I really hope the twins aren't speedsters' she thought because _god_ how was she going to keep up with three speedsters that are always hungry? She hurried to her car and went to work. Unfortunately for Iris it was a slow day. She was about to go home when suddenly her phone rang._ 1 new message _it said, it was from her boss. She opened the message quickly. _Story Captain Cold__ Flash _read her text message. That means Flash is battling Captain Cold go investigate. Iris hurried outside to find her camera man waiting for her. 'C'mon let's go and step on it' what she was eager. They arrived soon enough. 'This is Iris West-Allen reporting from Central City. We are now witnessing Captain Cold attacking Flash. How will this end?' 'Good I hope' she didn't say the last part she just thought it. Captain Cold was trying to rob a bank when the Flash came to stop him. Of course Captain Cold was trying to attack him but with no avail. Suddenly the Flash turned around to see his lovely wife right behind him. 'I need to talk to her about this' he thought. He can't have his pregnant wife near a battle scene! What if she got hurt! He super sped to Captain Cold and knocked him out. There were cheers and immediately reporters ran up to him. There were lots of screams and shouts but there was one that caught his eye um well ear. It was Iris, 'Flash, how does it feel to be the fastest man in the world.' 'Well, hello ma'am, it feels great but I gotta run' Barry/Flash told her. And super sped away.

_2 hours later_

Iris entered her house where she found her husband waiting for her. He was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee and a very serious look on his face. 'Iris I need to talk to you…it's about your job' said Barry.

**A/N Ohhh cliffhanger. Guys you have no idea how much I love talking to you. Nothing makes me happier than waking up and I find private messages and reviews. So please message me or private message me or heck even both. I would like to tell you guys that English isn't my first language so tell me if I misspelled something. Until**** next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys hope you aren't too mad for ending the last chapter with a cliff hanger even though it wasn't really a cliff hanger it was kind of obvious**

**Chapter 4**

'Iris I love you and I love my unborn children too, so I need you to stay safe...I need you to stop doing Flash interviews'. 'But Barry!' Iris pleaded. 'No buts' he said harshly 'What would I do if you got hurt….or the twins… or all of you' he said softly tears almost spilling from his eyes. Iris knew how much he loved her and she also knew he would be a wreck if he lost her she and she also knows that he meant well, but he knows that reporting and interviewing is a very important part of her life that's how they met. 'Okay' she gave in 'I'll ask my boss.' Barry flashed **(seriously a flash pun?)** her a smile and hugged her tightly 'I love you' he told her. 'I know, I love you too' she responded. 'When did I become such a softie?' she asked herself 'You can't help yourself, you'll do anything for this idiot' she responded herself. 'Um….Iris not that I don't like you hugging me but can you please let go' said Barry. Oh that's right there were still hugging Iris forgot. She let go from Barry and looked in his green eyes. Every time she looks in them she remembers the first time they met, she definitely remembers that _glorious_ day.

_It was a very cloudy day with high chances of rain and Iris for once, was happy that there weren't any stories or interviews to do. She sat in her cha__ir comfortably while drinking a warm coffee but everything changed when her phone rang. Iris made an annoyed groan and checked her new message. It was from her boss he wanted her to check out this dead body that was found. 'Fun' she thought sarcastically. __She drove to the crime scene herself because the cameraman was sick, this was not her day. When she was driving to the crime scene she suddenly heard a loud pop and felt her car going sideways. This was so not her day. She parked her car not too far away f__rom where she had a flat tire and decided to just walk to the crime scene._ _This was really not her day. After walking a few steps rain __drops started dropping from the sky but of course she didn't have an umbrella with her. When she arrived at the crime sce__ne she was soaking wet. She made __another annoyed groan__.__ She walked closer to the crime scene when suddenly she slipped. This was __**really**__ not her day. Luckily __a man __passed by her, and went to check if she was ok. 'Are you okay ma'am' he asked concerned. But Iris couldn't respond. She lost her self in his eyes. Those beautiful green orbs. 'Maybe this day might get better' she told herself as she smiled at the man above her (yes, he kneeled to check if she was alright)_

'Um….earth to Iris' the sound of Barry's voice broke her out of her trance. 'Iris are you sure you're alright, you zoned out twice in the last 5 minutes.' Barry asked concerned. 'Just kiss me you idiot' responded Iris while she was smirking. And he did kiss her, very passionately. 'I love you **so** much' told her Barry at last. 'I love you too.' Iris told him as she buried her head in his chest. 'Now take to bed, to sleep Barry these babies are draining too much energy from me' said Iris. 'Whatever you want babe.' Told her Barry.

**A/N So am I good or am I good? I know I'm either of those things. BTW guys yesterday I found 2 amazing songs that you should totally listen to. The first one is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and the second one is called Clarity by Zedd. Leave suggestions on what I should write in the story and suggestions of songs I should listen to, I just love music. Whoever suggests me songs I will private message them telling them if I liked the song they suggested to me or not. I will listen to them all.**** Special shout out to theAkuRokuFaNaTiC (sorry if I misspelled you name)****who inspired me to make a BarryXIris fanfic. You should really read her/his stories they are awesome. Until**** next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I decided to continue the story. Sorry, guys but you had no idea how disappointed when nobody left reviews of last chapter. But thanks to StrikeOOO advice I decided to continue the story so thank him/her.**

**Chapter 5**

Iris is now two months pregnant and things have been going smoothly, or that's what Iris thinks anyway. Barry loves Iris with all his heart but he doesn't know for long he can handle Iris's mood swings and cravings. I mean poor guy, he does try to comfort her when she's crying about something but all she does is push him away and tells him that this all his fault. Which breaks his heart because he wants to be a dad so bad and he also knows that she wants to be a mum too. Plus it's both their faults. And the food cravings may be worse than the mood swings. Iris now eats everything which is. Now to Iris's distress Barry thinks that one of the twins is a speedster (or both but he hasn't told her that, yet).

It was a normal Saturday morning for Barry. Iris was in the kitchen making some tea for her and some coffee for him when suddenly he heard her gasping loudly. Thanks to his super speed in a blink of an eye (literally) he was standing next to her. He found Iris holding her lower abdomen and with her eyes closed. "Iris what's wrong?" he asked her very concerned. Heck who wouldn't be concerned for his wife that's two months pregnant with his two children. Iris opened her eyes slowly and took Barry's hand to place it on her lower abdomen. "I felt one of them move" she said happily while giving him one of those smiles of hers. "That's great" he says fondly. "I love you Barry. And I'm sorry about all these mood swings lately I just can't control them" she confesses. "I love you too Iris. And it's okay, the mood swings and cravings are totally worth it. Because in six months I'm going to be a dad." he tells her truthfully. "You're going to be a great dad" she corrects him. "And you are going to be a great mum" he tells her.

**A/N So what did you think? Leave ideas in the review thingy :p. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Guys I'll be updating the story once every week. I usually upload on Friday or Saturday but who knows what'll do.**

**Chapter 6**

After Iris talked to her boss about being pregnant with twins and going to a crime scene was dangerous, Pete (her boss) gave her an easy job to do. She had to write articles that would interest women like clothes, food and make up. She had to admit, she really liked it. She could unleash her inner girly-girl and do what girls are best at, plus her boss even raised her salary, things were going well for Iris until BOOM. There was a loud explosion and the doors flew open. She quickly hid under her desk. She heard footsteps and looked from under her desk to see Captain Cold with his freeze gun. 'Not this guy again' she thought. "Felt like doing something new today" said Captain Cold. He saw Iris under the desk, he pulled her by her arm so now she was standing up. "Why hello there you look familiar" he told her. Suddenly she found herself next to an ambulance which was parked next to the GBS building. "Are you okay ma'am" she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw The Flash. "Yes, I'm okay just a little shocked that's all" she told him. "Stay here, and you might want to get a little checked up from the paramedics." He tells her back. "I will." she reassures him. She didn't even get to finish her sentence because Barry AKA The Flash went back in the building to fight against Captain Cold. After she got checked up by the paramedics they told her to go back home so she could rest, so she did. She entered and lied down on the couch. She looked over the fridge to find out that it is open. She remembers clearly that she closed it the last time she opened it. She gets up quickly and starts looking around. She hears a sound from the kitchen. 'A bulgur!' she thought. She grabbed the nearest thing next to her, a broom. She ran shouting in the kitchen ready to hit anyone who's trying to steal her. 'Aaaaaaaaaa' she shouted 'Aaaaaaaaa' she heard a very familiar voice shout back at her. She stopped 'Bart?' she questioned. 'Yes, Grandma Iris' she heard the voice say again. 'Barty, baby you scared me, where are you?' she told him again. 'I'll come out as soon as you put the broom down.' he tells her. She chuckles and puts down the broom. 'Okay Bart, I put down the broom…. Will you come out now? She asks him nicely. There's a breeze and suddenly Bart is in front of her. 'Hi grandma Iris' Bart tells her in his usual cheerful tone. 'Hi baby' she tells him. 'Hey, I'm 13 ya know. I'm a teen.' He says to her. 'You will always be my baby' she tells him while walking to the fridge. 'So what are you doing here?' she asks him. 'Grandpa Barry had to go on an emergency mission so he asked me to check up on you.' He answers her question. 'So it's just you and me?' she asks him again 'Yep' he tells her.

**A/N Finally finished. Need more ideas. What should I say happened when Bart and Iris are together? Private Message me and review please. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Just because I uploaded late.**

**Chapter 7**

'So what are we going to do? ' Iris asked her future grandson. 'How about a movie?' he asked her back. 'How about we watch a _walk to __remember_' **(Watch it it's amazing) **she told him. His only response was a groan, he was about to protest but he remembered what his grandfather told him. 'Be careful what you say…..her hormones are getting worst by the second'. Iris put the DVD in the DVD Player and pressed start. She went to sit near her grandson, who was already yawning. They were halfway through the film when she asked him 'Baby can you go and get me a blanket' 'But then I would miss a millisecond of the movie' he whined. 'Wait, wait, wait. You're enjoying the movie?' she asked him in disbelief. 'Umm, yes?' he tells her sounding embarrassed. 'Okay then I'll get it' she tells him while making her way to her and Barry's room. 'Thanks Grandma' she hears him tell or better shout at her. 'You're welcome' she tells him. She sits down on the couch again and pulls the blanket over her and Bart. 'Bart am I good mother?' she asks him out of the blue. 'Of course you are a great mother, and you're also an amazing grandma.' he answers. 'Really?' she asks again. 'Well, duh. You're caring, sweet, honest, understandable and loyal' he tells her meaning every word he said. 'Oh, baby' she whispers to him tears almost falling from her eyes, as she hugs him tightly. 'Can't breathe' she hears him wheeze. She let go quickly 'Sorry Baby' she apologized. 'It's okay' he shrugs. 'So, um how about we ditch the movie and do something else' she tells him. 'But I want to know if Jamie lives or not' he whines. 'She dies, spoiler alert' she smirks. 'Oh, hahaha' he says sarcastically. 'C'mon Bart….help me and Barry pick out a name' **(shout out to Strike OOO) **she tells him eagerly. 'Well my aunt's name is Dawn and my father's name is Don. Y'know so they rhyme.' he tells her. 'You can decide the other two names yourself' he continues. 'Thanks Barty' she thanks him. 'Hey, you didn't call me baby' he tells her. 'Don't get used to it' she tells him. 'Okay, but how about we continue watching that movie' he asks her. 'Okay' she tells him.

_The next morning_

Barry walks in his home exhausted. So exhausted he almost didn't notice his wife and his grandson on the living room couch. He smiled at the scene. Iris and Bart were both under a blanket which ironically had small flash symbols all over it. Bart was snuggling in Iris chest while Iris had her hands protectively around Bart. Barry gave both of them a kiss on their heads and went to his bedroom. 'Good night' he whispered.

**A/N Sorry for updating a little bit late. Need ideas for Dawn and Don's second and third name. If anyone knows their actually second and third names I would appreciate if anyone told me what they are because when I went on Wikipedia it just gave me their first names.**** I would also thank ****TheRockingWriter**** for giving me****the idea for Bart and Iris little bonding time because I forgot to mention her last chapter. And heck ****Strike OOO** **you deserve another shout out just because you have been reading this story from the beginning. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you so much for trying to help me out with Don and Dawn's second and third name. I still didn't find them but that is not going to stop me, so I just made them up.**

**Chapter 8**

Iris was woken up by Barry the next morning. 'What time is it?' Iris asked while yawning. '10?' Barry answered unsurely. '10! I'm late for work!' Iris said in panic and got up quickly. 'Whoa there Iris, I called your boss and told him your taking today off,' Barry said calmly. 'Really? Oh Barry you're a life saver,' she told him gratefully. 'You're welcome. But you might want to take easy' Barry told her as he went next to her and put a hand on her belly.

She was now 4 months pregnant. It kind of looks like she is actually 6 months pregnant but of course she's pregnant with twins so she looks bigger. 'Where's Bart?' Iris asked him. 'Mission with the team,' he answered simply. 'You looked so cute on the couch with Bart by the way,' he added. 'Huh?' Iris asked confused. 'Yesterday….well actually this morning I came back from that emergency mission and saw you and Bart on the couch together. You had your arms wrapped around Bart so protectively. I could get used to that scene,' he told her kindly. 'Well you **have** to get used to that scene,' she told him teasingly.

'You know me and Bart were discussing baby names last night,' she told him. 'Without me,' he whined. 'Don't worry we only have their first names picked out. They still need a second and third name,' she reassured him. 'Great so I was think for Dawn we could have Sophie which means wisdom and Lily for her beautiful mother,' he said the last part quietly. 'I love it,' she told him. 'For the boy I was thinking Daniel and Alexander,' she continued. 'Love it' he told her while kissing her. 'Hey, tomorrow I'm going to have an ultra sound. Come with me,' she told him. 'Of course' he told her fondly. 'Just don't be late' Iris told him sternly.

**A/N Short chapter I know but it's like midnight right now and honestly after today's episode, ugh…I'm broken right now. I can't believe Wally died. They better give us a third season and they better bring back Wally. Dammit. Wally and Artemis were so cute and when they were in Paris it was soooo adorable. UGH. Until next time **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So it turned out after 2 days I finally got over the fact that Wally died (still don't believe it.), although I still can't see a spitfire GIF without my heart breaking. How are you guys handling it? To the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Iris was disappointed and mad. Mostly mad. In about 10 minutes the doctor should call out her name so she could do her first ultrasound and she was still waiting for her husband. She would be so disappointed in him if he doesn't show up. She told him clearly that he needs to be on time and if he misses the appointment, she might just never forgive him. It meant a lot to Iris that he comes with her for the ultrasounds. Why you ask? She has no idea, blame the hormones.

"Iris West-Allen" a doctor called out. Iris got up slowly, heading for the door when suddenly she heard the door open. She turned around quickly to see who it was, hopefully it would be Barry. And Barry it was! "Barry! You're here! I was worrying you wouldn't show up," she told him in relief and as she hugged him. "Wouldn't show up? Iris of course I would have shown up. I'll always be here for you," he told her gently. Iris smiled warmly at him.

"Um…Mrs. West-Allen?" the doctor asked again. "Oh of course, c'mon Barry let's go," she told him while grabbing his hand and leading him to the door. The doctor led them in another room where there was a strange looking machine and a bed. "Mrs. Iris West-Allen right?" the doctor asked her again just to make sure. "That's me" she said in a happy tone.

"Would you please lie down on the bed and lift your shirt over your stomach" the doctor asked her kindly. "Sure" Iris answered as she did as the doctor asked her. "I'll be right back I just need to check the machine" the doctor told them and left the room. Barry sat down on a chair nearby Iris and held her hand. "I'm nervous" Iris confessed. "Don't worry about a thing" he told her reassuringly.

"Ok, let's start" the doctor announced as he turned around to face Iris. "Let's check the heartbeat first" the doctor said to them. Iris closed her eyes so that she couldn't cry. Hearing her children's heartbeat was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. She opened her eyes to find Barry almost crying himself. "And here they are" the doctor said again while pointing to a screen. Iris looked up at the screen and let a few tears escape this time. On the screen was a black and white picture of her twins who were about the size of avocadoes. After the doctor did about a million other measurements he told them that everything was going on smoothly and that now they need to attend ultrasounds more regularly.

Barry and Iris walked out of the hospital hand in hand. "You know, making these babies was the second best decision I made in my life" Barry told her as they walked out. "Second?" she asked him. "First was deciding to marry you" he told her. "Aww, Barry" she tells him as they walk over to the car.

**A/N I know very late update sorry. But I have really bad writers block(is that what they call it?). I really need some ideas guys so please, help. This also took me some time to do because I do research. Everything you read about pregnancy stuff are real like that at 4 months the baby is as a size of an avocado. Anyway until next time. p.s for no reason whatsoever i made a tumblr so if you want to check it out it's called iloveballen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Iris is having one of those days. Days that whatever she does just goes terribly wrong. Days when if someone does something or even talks to her she finds it annoying to no end. Iris decided to go home since it was clear that everything will go wrong.

It was that day for Barry. Everything was going wrong no matter what the situation. He went to work late because his car ran out of fuel. Then he remembered that he forgot to type a report about some murder. And so much other things that he doesn't want to talk about went wrong, so his boss told him to go home and have a little break.

When Barry arrived home he found Iris lying on the couch. "What are you doing here?" she told him rudely. "My boss told me to go home and have some rest" he answered with the same emotion as she did. "No need to get angry. Anyway why do you need a break?" she asked him angry. "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that in 3 months I'm going to be a father" he said his voice louder than it should have been.

"Oh…so it's the kids fault" Iris said getting offended. "I didn't say that Iris" he told her annoyed. "Then what's your problem?" she said yelling. "It's just the stress of being a father" he said yelling as well. "You're having stress? Then what am I having? I can barely walk and I'm only 6 months pregnant. In the morning I see my food twice. Not to mention that my feet and back are killing me!" she yelled again getting angrier than ever with him. "Or maybe it's just the problem that you're always yelling at me" he tells her angry as well.

She gets up and walks over to him. "You have no idea what feels like being pre" she stops suddenly. "What's wrong now? Don't know how to continue?" Barry tells her still angry as he crosses his arms. "Ow" she says quietly. "Ow?" Barry questions as he forgets all about the fight they were just having. "What's wrong?" he asks her very worried. "There's a lot of pain in my lower abdomen" she answers. "What can we do?" he asked her again still worried. "Just help me sit down" she tells him calmly.

Barry does his best at helping her sit down a chair. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asks her gently. "No, it's fine I'm just having a contraction. It happens all the time but this one is more painful than the others," she explains to him. Barry still looked unconvinced. "Hey, don't worry it's already getting better," she tells him with a smile. "I'm sorry" he tells her gently. "Oh, Barry. I should be the one who should be apologizing" she tells him.

"Hey don't worry," she smiles at him. "I'm okay really" and with that she got up or at least tried. "Oh, Iris you gave me a heart attack" he tells her. "So? Am I forgiven?" he asks her hopefully. "Yes but you're still going to sleep on the couch tonight" she tells him.

**A/N Hope you liked it. I'm running out of ideas so leave suggestions. Oh, and happy April Fools. Did anyone get you or did you get anyone? Me? Google pranked me with that 'new smelling' thing**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Barry couldn't believe it. One more month. Only one, and he would become a father. He didn't even notice how close the due date is until Iris asked him about the baby shower.

"Hey, Barry" she asked him

"Yeah?" he replied

"I was thinking about when we should do the baby shower" she told him.

"Don't they usually plan the baby shower on the 8th month? **(Strike OOO I hope you gave me the right information)**"he asked her.

"Umm Barry…"

"You are 8 months pregnant aren't you?"

"Yeah"

Anyway since only women can attend the baby shower Barry somehow found himself in the local park. He was enjoying the peace and quiet when he began to think about things.

Iris…

The twins…

Being The Flash… wait a second. Barry 'Flash' needed to take a break. But the villains aren't going to stop being bad. What was he going to do? Hmmm…..Wally!

He ran to Polo Alto and knocked on Wally's door.

"Uncle Barry hey! Whatcha doin here?" Wally greeted his uncle

"Hey Wally. You alone?" Barry asked his nephew

"Yeah, Artemis went to the baby shower. Come in" he said as he stepped away from the door.

"Thanks kiddo" Barry told Wally as he got in

"So? What brings you here?" Wally questions his uncle as he sits down on the couch.

"Well it's about 'The Flash' mantle" he tells him

"What about it?"

"I have to take a little break"

"What?"

"Wally. In about a month I'm going to be a father and I need to take care of Iris and my children when the time comes"

"I want you to be 'the Flash' just for now"

"Ok"

"That's great thank you. I have to go now though"

"Bye Uncle Barry I'll see you later"

**A/N Not much going on sorry. But Iris is now 8 months pregnant. You know what that means. VERY late update sorry but I have an excuse. The week before I didn't have time to write this chapter and last week it was my birthday so I was very busy and very tired. Until next time. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Guess what? I'm still alive!**

**Chapter 12**

Iris was woken up by the smell of bacon in the morning. Mmmm…bacon. She went downstairs as best as she could. She was now 9 months pregnant and she was humongous, she looked like she could pop any second.

Anyway, as Iris stepped in the kitchen to eat that mouth-watering bacon that Barry made her she deeply regretted it. Her mouth-watering bacon suddenly didn't look so good as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that honey. No more bacon in the morning" Barry apologized as he rubbed small circles in her back.

"It's ok Barry don't worry about it" Iris assures him.

"Is something wrong?" Barry asks her.

"I don't know I kind of have a strange feeling today" she answers truthfully.

"Don't worry about it the kids aren't due in a week" he assures her.

'Barry's right. I should stop worrying' Iris thought.

"C'mon let's go downstairs" Barry told her as he went through the door.

As Iris stepped out of the bathroom she felt a very painful contraction.

"Iris are you ok?" Barry asks her when he saw her in pain.

"Don't worry about it" she tells him.

**-DO DO DO BREAKLINE-**

Iris was getting worried. Her contractions were getting more and more painful and very close to one another. Could it be? Was she about to go into labor? She didn't get the chance to think about it twice as she felt a **very **sharp pain in her abdomen and felt some sort of liquid. Oh god. She's in labor!

"Barry!" she calls out.

"Yeah"

"My..my water broke. Take me to the hospital"

"What but.."

"But nothing Barry! I'm in labor and it REALLY hurts so get your BUTT over here and take me to the hospital!"

**-BREAKLINE-**

"I HATE YOU!" the ginger woman screamed.

"I love you, too babe." Barry said gently.

"SHUT UP I'M IN PAIN ALLEN!" Iris screamed again.

"Sorry"

"You should be"

"Excuse me are you Mrs. Allen" a kind female doctor asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, that's me" she answered trying to sound in not too much pain.

"Ok then let's begin"

**-BREAKLINE(it's the last one don't worry)- **

Iris looked down at the bundles of joy in her arms. They were perfect. After all this time; well 9 months but whatever, she finally got to meet her 2 precious angles. Barry is looking down at her, well their children. He had the goofiest smile she had ever seen.

"They're perfect" Barry whispered.

"Yeah"

"Told you it would be all worth it."

"Yeah but Barry"

"Yes"

"We are not going to have more kids. _Ever_"

**A/N Finally finished. I can't believe it. Thank you for all your support and reviews they mean a lot to me. Bye**

**-Iloveballen**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hi guys. So yesterday I posted the last chapter for that story **_**ever**___**but Zory told me (well wrote and in Spanish) that I should do more.**

**So…sequel?**

**After thinking about it I said yes. So THERE WILL be a sequel. I was thinking of naming it milestone after milestone BUT if you guys have an****other idea review away**


	14. Chapter 14

**A /N There will be a sequel and it wil****l be called Milestone After Milestone**


End file.
